Married and pregnant
by JC Rose
Summary: Five years on from the Prom and years on from that kiss under three where she cried, Francine and Arthur spend time thinking back, laughing and sharing heartfelt romantic times together as they await the birth of their daughter. Part three of the Arthur X Francine three shot series.


**The final chapter in the three shot...**

 **DA export.**

 _After crying at fourteen..._  
 _To Prom king and QueenMarried now and happy, awaiting a new life_  
 _Moving on and doing well as an expectant husband and wife..._

* * *

 **This takes place five years later after the couples graduation and wedding. pt 3**

 _The Frensky-Read house_  
 _Crown City_

After the sunset...

Francine looked over at the wedding picture, tears are forming in her brown eyes. She remembers the feeling of holding Arthurs hands as their eyes met and their love for eachother intertwined when they both said "I do".  
The prom photo was placed on the wall beside their Wedding picture.

Waddling over toward the couch where her Husband was waiting for her with a cup of hot chocolate, she smiled and looked at him lovingly  
"Thanks honey" she said, grasping the warm mug.

Arthur replies with a small kiss on her cheeks. Taking a seat beside her he looks lovingly at her stomach.  
"Only four weeks to go" He sighs.  
Francine arches her back and squints. "Thank god for that", "this little girl is pressing so hard on my pelvis"

Arthur gently lifted her legs up and began to massage her swollen feet. She closed her eyes and remembered when they first started dating..

"Ah this feels nice" She exhaled. "Like the time when you accidentally fell asleep in class with your hand on my leg".  
Arthur shot he a devious look. "You know that WAS an actual accident" "My dearest Francine, I am not like that"...

Francine gave him a look that said "Uh huh sure you're not"

"The teacher was kind of pissed at you for that." She laughed.

Arthur continued to rub the soles of his wifes feet.  
"Which part?" He questioned. "The part where I got detention for falling asleep or touching your leg?"  
Francine bit her lip. "Yeah, well Buster didn't have to wolf whistle when you did that."

Arthur shook his head. "He was such a stirrer", "but..."  
"Hes still one of our closest friends."

Francine shrugged. Her and Buster had a rather interesting friendship to say the least. One minute they were at each others throats, the next they were helping each other out but it was Arthur who kept the two of them friends.

"He will always be your best friend" she smiled.  
Arthur then moved his hands up past her feet and onto her legs to massage them.  
"You will too."  
She grinned.

"Do you think we would have dated if I..." Francine trailed off.  
Arthur continued to rub her knees which were aching from the pressure of a large swollen baby belly pressing against her top half.

Arthur looked at her with that loving look he only ever gave to her.  
"Yes." "We would have figured something out."

"I mean we text pretty much everyday anyway, after school and on weekends, even when we were grounded for cutting class."  
Francine giggled.

"We can blame Buster and Binky for that", Francine proudly stated, lifting her head up to sip on the cocoa.  
Arthur sighed. "Ah My Francine." "Never your fault..

"Well Mr Read, you're the reason I'm laying here like a beached whale." "With a little monkeyvark kicking away like a soccer star.."

Arthur lept up and pressed his hands gently onto his wife's belly. "Shes kicking again?"  
He felt the thudding against the palm of his hand and smiled.

Francine placed her hand over his. "Its a strange but nice feeling at the same time." She grinned.  
He looked her in the eye with a loving smile.  
"She is going to be a soccer player, like her mama."  
"Maybe" Francine replied.

"Perhaps she will be an advocate for social justice?" she said winking at her successful Husband.  
"Well, maybe so." he replied sliding his hands delicately across her tummy.

"I always thought we would have a boy." Francine said.  
Arthur laughed. "Really?" "With two little sisters on my side and girls on your Mothers side?"  
Francine sat up and rested her head against Arthurs neck.  
"Well maybe you are right this time."

"What was this?" "My wife admitting I was right?" he joked.  
"Its the hormones." She sighed with a smile.

Francine winced in pain, the placenta was covering the bottom of the pelvis known as previa meaning Francine was unable to have a natural birth. It could be lethal to both her and the baby.  
"When the time comes and you are waiting for your section" "I'll be there, holding your hand right through it until the end." He promised with a long kiss...

She embraced his kiss and hugged him as much as her arms would allow. Her bump was hard and pressed against Arthur. He felt another kick which hit his side.  
"I cannot wait to meet you baby girl." He smiled with a loving look on his face.

"Neither can I." Francine replied.

"A complete Frensky Read mix"

"I think back to the Prom and how far we have come since then" Arthur said. Francine nodded her head. "We have certainly done well."  
"Better than Catherine?" Arthur asked with a knowing smile.  
Francine laughed. "YES" "Better than Catherine."

* * *

They awaited the birth of their little girl...and spent the rest of their lives together with one child and two successful careers.  
True to his word, Arthur was holding Francine's hand during the entire section, which she was awake but numb for under a local anesthetic.  
The baby girl was a 9 pounder and extremely healthy. After a big cuddle and a kiss with her newborn, Arthur cut the cord and held the baby was the doctor stitched up Francine and the baby was checked on for heart/oxygen and other such vital signs until she was cleared to go and have her first feed.

"Janna Alice Frensky Read" They cooed together. The perfect name for their little girl.

Arthur kissed his wife and then his little daughters head.

When Francine was recovering he held his little girl was walked around the maternity ward with her as the night fell.

"Now let me tell you the story of how you and my Mommy met?" "would you like that?" as he asked, his little daughter just gazed up at him with big almond colored eyes.

"Okay, how about Mommy and Daddys first kiss?" He giggled...

 **The end**

* * *

DONE

I'm probably done now Arthur-wise and thanks if you read this xoxox  
Aside from My Mollyfic this is it for me.

Its been um..up and down but its been REAL

JC Rose xxx


End file.
